


He’s got a silver tongue

by Madelyn



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Its just smut, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Vibrators, What is up with the WKM ship tags, dont worry about all that, idk this isn’t about wkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyn/pseuds/Madelyn
Summary: Wilford ties up both of his partners and has fun with them(Yes the title is a bad joke about blowjobs)
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Mark Fischbach/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Markiplier/Darkiplier, Markiplier/Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Markiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Wilford Warfstache/Darkiplier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	He’s got a silver tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I really like these three together, and I like bashful, embarrassed sub Dark even more! I wrote a bunch of stuff forever ago and forgot to post it so here’s some of that. Hope you enjoy!

It had taken Mark a long time to trust Wilford to tie him up. 

He was tied standing with his back to the wall, arms extended out to either side. And completely naked. Wilford had kept a hand on his at all times while tying him up, which Mark appreciated since he’d been instructed to keep his eyes closed. Now Mark listened carefully, breathing slowly. 

He could hear Wilford shifting around on the other side of the room. Mark wasn’t sure what he was doing over there and he squirmed a little. 

“It’s okay Mark, I’m right here.” Wilford assured him. Mark could hear him walking over, then felt hot breath on his thigh. He fought the urge to thrust forward, the anticipation was killing him. 

“Alright, go ahead.” Wilford said, right by Mark’s ear. “Open them.” 

Mark opened his eyes, looking down just in time to see Dark take his cock into his mouth. Mark groaned, head falling back against the wall. He closed his eyes again for a minute, enjoying the sensations, before opening them and looking down again. 

Dark was dressed in his usual suit, arms bound behind his back. He glanced up at Mark, blushing madly but hard as a rock in his pants. Taking in the rest of the display. Dark’s legs weren’t bound, but there was a vibrator secured to his thigh, pressed against his crotch but not turned on yet. Knowing Wilford, that would change soon. 

Mark shot a glance towards the side in question, who winked at him and held up the remote for Mark to see. His eyes fluttered shut as Dark swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, toes curling. Dark was damn good at this, focusing on the sensitive areas, and he seemed to have no gag reflex. Mark bit back a moan as Dark swallowed around him, letting Mark slide farther down his throat. The hot muscles spasmed around his length as the demon breathed deeply through his nose. Mark fought the urge to thrust, but it was an uphill battle. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Wilford asked, suddenly right next to Mark again. He nodded, forcing his eyes open. Wilford has placed a hand on the back of Dark’s head, easing him forward until his nose touched Mark’s stomach. The demons eyes met Mark’s and the human suddenly realized how aroused he was. His pupils were blown wide, and he was squirming a bit, trying to get some friction. The tent in his pants had only grown since the last time Mark looked, and seeing him like this was undeniably the hottest thing he had ever experienced. 

Wilford let go of Dark so he could bob his head again, and Dark did so immediately. Mark groaned, throwing his head back and nearly bashing it off the wall. 

“Careful.” Wilford laughed, then softly kissed his way across Mark’s jaw. The kisses got more firm as he moved to the human’s neck. Wilford sucked at his pulse point and gently brushed over Mark’s nipple. Mark tensed, choking Dark with the movement. He muttered an apology, too overwhelmed by the mouths on him to think properly. 

Wilford kept sucking bruises into Mark’s neck while he toyed with his nipples. He was careful not to be too rough, knowing they were extremely sensitive. Even so, Mark squirmed under the stimulation. It sent tingles of pleasure through his whole body, and he was sure his cock was leaking. 

Dark suddenly flicked his tongue over Mark’s slit and he cried out, hips jerking involuntarily. He could feel Wilford grinning against his neck, surely enjoying the spectacle. Marks moans raised in pitch as Dark kept the pressure up, stopping seconds before it became too much, as if he could read Mark’s mind. The demon pulled off to give him a break, sucking marks into his inner thigh instead. 

Mark tried to take slow breathes to calm down, but it was hard. Wilford certainly wasn’t helping, latching on to his other nipple and sucking lightly on it. Dark licked a stripe up the side of his cock and Mark’s hips jerked. 

“You like that?” Wilford asked as if it wasn’t obvious. Mark nodded, hips jerking again as Wilford reached down and took Mark’s cock into his hand. He stroked slowly, thumbing over the tip to watch him squirm. 

“God.” Mark whimpered, thrusting into his hand. Wilford stroked a bit faster, then let go before Mark could climax. He shut his eyes and let his head rest against the wall. He opened them again when he heard Dark cry out. 

Mark looked down to confirm what he’s suspected; Wilford had turned the vibrator on. He was squirming around on the floor, trying to thrust against the toy, but it was secured to his thigh and it moved with him. He was clearly frustrated by this, looking up at Mark and Wilford with pleading eyes. 

Wilford held the remote where Mark could see it and clicked it up a few notches. Dark gasped, hips bucking upwards, then he made a desperate attempt to squirm away from the intense vibrations. He was rocking back and forth now, managing a bit of friction like that but blushing madly. 

Wilford watched him squirm like that for a bit longer, then turned it down enough to calm the demon. 

“Alright Darky, go on.” 

Dark took a moment to collect himself, then took Mark’s cock back into his mouth. His movements were less controlled now, but the vibrations caused by his whimpers and moans were absolutely heavenly. Mark’s own noises filled the room shortly, and he was soon fighting himself to keep his hips still. 

“Look at the two of you.” Wilford said, clearly aroused by the scene.

Mark jolted as Wilford thumbed over his nipple again, then reached down and opened Dark’s pants to relieve some of the pressure. This probably helped some, but judging by the look on Dark’s face, the vibrator was much more intense through just his underwear. Mark offered a look of sympathy but there wasn’t a lot he could do to help, especially when Dark was sucking like that. He managed another jab at his slit and Mark groaned. 

Wilford reached around Mark to untie his wrists, letting him card his hands in Dark’s hair for a bit. Dark did his best to make Mark feel good, and damn was his best very very good. Mark’s legs were starting to tremble with the force of the pleasure he was receiving. Wilford snaked an arm around his waist to help support his weight. Mark grabbed a hold of his bicep and held on for dear life. 

“Darkling, I think Mark could use a break.” Wilford said mercifully. Dark pulled off and looked up at Wilford, bucking his hips against the vibrator. 

“Is there something you want baby?” He asked, cupping Dark’s chin and guiding it up. Dark nodded. 

“And what would that be? Use your words honey.” 

“Wilford, please.” He sobbed. The other decided to take pity on him, grabbing his arm and helping him to his feet. 

“Do you want friction?” Wilford asked. Dark nodded desperately. Wilford said nothing, just looked from him to Mark and back. Mark got the hint and pulled Dark against him. His hips immediately went wild, and for good reason. Mark could now feel very clearly just how powerful it was. He groaned, stumbling to the bed before he could fall over. He was pretty sure Wilford had helped them get on there, but Dark was rutting against him and he suddenly did not care at all. 

Dark hid his face in Mark’s neck, clearly embarrassed by his lack of control. Mark could only press a kiss to his head, trying not to come right there as Dark nuzzled into his pulse point.

“It’s okay, just let go.” Mark managed, hips bucking into Dark’s. He bit down on Mark’s shoulder as he came, and Mark wasn’t far behind him. Pleasure washed over him, making his mind go blank as he made what had to be some rather embarrassing sounds. Next thing he knew, Wilford was untying the vibrator from Dark’s leg and helping him off of Mark so he could clean up and put on clean clothes. Wilford came back alone to cuddle with Mark, who hadn’t moved since he’d left. 

“Where’s Dark?” He asked, sitting up. 

“He’s embarrassed.” Wilford smiled, laying on the bed and pulling Mark back down. “Don’t worry, he’ll come around.” 

Mark nodded, rolling onto his side to properly cuddle Wilford. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” The other said softly. 

“Of course.” He smiled. “I had fun.” 

“I’m glad. Dark did too.”

“Oh, I could tell.” Mark chuckled. They were silent for a moment. “Wait, are you still hard?”

“No, Dark took care of it.” Wilford grinned. 

“He’s damn good at giving head.”

Wilford nodded in agreement. “He loves it too, loves being used like that. We’ll have to do that again sometime.”

“If Dark wants to, I’m definitely game.” Mark laughed.

“Trust me, he wants to.” Wilford smiled. “Now go to sleep, you have human stuff to do tomorrow.” 

“Alright, alright.” Mark could already feel his eyes closing, no doubt due to Wilford’s influence. Just before he fell asleep, he felt Wilford press a gentle kiss to his forehead. He was such a softie.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3- All ready to post! Now you need a title! 
> 
> Me, every single time, even after years of using this site- Wait what


End file.
